Erreur ou révélation
by Neyane
Summary: Une fic CoAi écrite dans le cadre d'un concours sur le forum de Beika Street


**"Erreur ou révélation?"**

Il pleuvait des cordes. De véritables trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur Tokyo. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'on se demande si Dieu existe et si c'est pas lui qui vous balance tout ça sur la tête. En tout cas, si ça continuait comme ça, la ville allait finir inondée. Façon de parler.

A l'abri – ou presque – sous un abribus, le seul endroit qu'ils avaient pu atteindre avant le début du déluge, Conan et Ai attendaient, agacés par ce contretemps. Enfin, c'était surtout Conan qui était agacé. Ai, elle, c'était trouvée une petite place sur le banc bondé et elle levait de temps en temps les yeux de son magasin de mode pour regarder l'eau couler.

Vraiment, cette satanée pluie n'aurait pas pu encore attendre quelques minutes pour tomber? Il ne restait pas beaucoup de chemin jusqu'à la maison du professeur Agasa. Il restait même tellement peu de route que s'en était rageant et que Conan pensait sérieusement à sortir sous la pluie. Mais cette dernière était si dense qu'il hésitait encore. Condamné à l'immobilité, il se contenta donc de s'adosser au mur de l'abribus pendant qu'un bus, justement, s'arrêtait devant eux dans une gerbe d'eau pour accueillir de nouveau passager et en déverser quelques-uns, qui se mirent aussitôt à courir vers leur destination. Ai, que le contretemps semblait beaucoup moins gêner, lui jeta un coup d'oeil ironique, le temps d'un sourire, avant de replonger dans sa revue. La raison de l'empressement du détective? Un match de foot qui allait bientôt commencer. En fait, d'après sa montre, il devait avoir débuté depuis quelques minutes déjà. Voilà la raison de son empressement, et voilà pourquoi Ai, à ses côtés, ne le partageait pas vraiment.

- Bon, on y va? Si on cour, on ne devrait pas trop se faire tremper. Fini par proposer Conan.

- Vu l'intensité de la pluie, on arrivera dans le même état que si on avait pris un bain forcé, fit remarquer calmement la scientifique.

Mais devant la tête de son ami, elle poussa un soupir et rangea le magasin dans le sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière.

- Puisque tu insiste...

Conan lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Décidément, il y a vraiment des fois où la jeune fille lui tapait sur le système. L'idée lui vint alors qu'il pouvait très bien rentrer seul. Mais puisque madame était d'accord...

- Allons-y...

On sentait à merveille le manque d'enthousiasme à l'idée de se faire tremper dans la voix d'Ai. De toute façon, dès que le foot s'en mêlant, le comportement de Conan changeait totalement, et il devenait assez prévisible.

Le détective enleva à moitié son blouson pour s'en servir pour lui protéger la tête. Vu le vent, il ne savait pas si ça servirait à grand chose, mais tant qu'à faire...

Les deux enfants s'élancèrent en même temps sous les trombes d'eau glacée. Le printemps était peut-être là, mais ça n'empêchait pas des vagues de froids de revenir de temps en temps, comme aujourd'hui. Quand on y ajoute les célèbres giboulées de mars, ça donne parfois des temps pas très heureux, où on n'a qu'une seule envie : rester à la maison. Manque de chance, au moment où le temps c'était couvert, Ai et Conan étaient sur le chemin de la maison du doc. Agasa. Chacun était trop occupé par une chose en particulier, ils n'avaient senti l'averse venir qu'au dernier moment et avaient tout juste eu le temps de s'abriter sous l'abri le plus proche. Malgré ça, ils allaient quand même être trempés.

En effet, comme l'avait si justement fait remarquer la scientifique, la pluie était si forte que, blouson ou pas, ils se retrouvèrent glacés jusqu'aux os en quelques secondes. Mais ce n'était pas maintenant qu'ils étaient lancés qu'ils allaient faire demi-tour.

Pendant qu'ils courraient sous une rangés d'arbres, Ai glissa dans une flaque d'eau et ne réussi pas à conserver son équilibre. Elle tomba dans une flaque encore plus grosse qui aspergea aussitôt tout ce que les gouttes avaient épargnés, noyant probablement au passage l'intérieur de son sac. Cette constatation ne lui plu pas énormément. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle écoute Kudo et qu'elle rentre maintenant? Après tout, il pourrait toujours connaître les résultats plus tard! Enfin, maintenant, c'était un peu tard pour ce genre de pensées. Grelottant, Ai se remit debout tant bien que mal. Alors qu'elle peinait à se remettre debout, ses chaussures ne l'y aidant pas vraiment car elles glissaient dès qu'il y avait de l'eau, une main se proposa à elle. En levant les yeux, la scientifique découvrit, naturellement, Conan, qui avait fini par se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir de la retarder pour son fameux match, comme elle s'y serait attendue. Elle hésita. Si elle ne c'était pas trouvés sous un arbre, qui la protégeait partiellement de l'averse, elle aurait sans doute accepté plus vite. Là, ça venait surtout de sa fierté, dont elle avait souvent fait preuve. Mais pour une fois, elle accepta l'aide proposée dans un soupir étrange. Conan, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle accepte si facilement, glissa à son tour en voulait l'aider. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi allongés par terre tous les deux, le visage à un centimètre l'un de l'autre. Pendant quelques secondes, le foot et le reste disparurent de leur esprits pour laisser place à une étrange tentation aux allures d'aventure qui poussa le rapprochement. Les yeux mi-clos, leurs bouches se frôlèrent lorsque le vent redoubla de force, leur balançant au passage une armée d'énormes gouttes qui les ramena à la réalité aussi efficacement que réveille le seau d'eau glacée sur la tête le matin. Aussitôt, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre dans un sursaut, surpris par ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, gênés, ils s'aidèrent mutuellement à se remettre debout tout en évitant le regard de l'autre. Leurs jours étaient rouges, et un millier de pensées leur traversait l'esprit, dont une en particulier.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu leur passer par la tête?

Finalement, la transformation de la pluie en grêle et la force redoublée du vent réussi à les convaincre de reprendre leur course vers la maison du professeur Agasa. Mais, chacun de leur côté, aucun des deux n'avait oublié ce moment étrange.

Erreur ou révélation?


End file.
